I Loved You
by Imnotcrazy-really
Summary: Sasuke realises something. Itachi takes something. Itasasu Oneshot PWP Inc Anal Death


Disclaimer: Is it emo? Homicidal? Incest/smut filled?... No? Then I don't own it.

If I did own it shit like this would happen...

Rated M

Warnings: This fic contains yoai, smut, incest, snuff, OCness (ya think?), mild (major?) psychopathicness, and mild swearing (a/n mainly in the author notes damn my dirty fucking mouth) among other things (like general crappyness) ya don't like ya don't read. Oh and extremely bad punctuation please excuse my lacking in this bow

Double dashes (--) indicate changes in point of view it starts with Itachi sorry if that is slightly confusing. And umm yeah italics are thought and underlining is speech. Please enjoy my first fic.

This was getting ridiculous. It had long ago surpassed obsession. He watched and watched and with each time his arousal grew. It was time. He would approach him tonight for the first time in too long. Uchiha Sasuke... the very thought made him shiver with delight. He would be his all he had to do was be patient.

--

Sasuke sat up in bed and looked around frantically. He had been being watched he was sure of it but now he felt and saw nothing. Only a dream? This is getting ridiculous I'm getting paranoid. Sasuke fell back into his sheets they were warm and soft. He pulled the blankets up around his head. But pushed them off him entirely a second later. It was hot in his room despite the open window. Closing his eyes he was disappointed to find himself unable to sleep. There was a faint pattering of rain hitting the roof of his apartment. Odd for it to be so hot. The sound was soothing but Sasuke had other things on his mind... he was remembering. He wasn't sure why he chose to think of that exact instance. Perhaps because it had been a night like this one although the storm had been much more violent. Sasuke was not afraid of thunder or lightening but he had pretended he was it was an excuse to sneak into his big brother's room. That had been a special night not that Sasuke had known that at the time. It was the last pleasant night, the night before his brother. The pain rushed in as he thought of him. Itachi his beloved older brother. Pain was replaced by rage. Itachi had no right to denied him a happy life. Sasuke leaned back against the pillows and clenched his teeth as tears threatened. it was ridiculous to be thinking about his brother. he was dead to him. Right? He bit his lip and refused to let himself cry. His hands clutched the sheets around him. A single tear escaped the corner of his eye despite his best effort_. Damn him. Only he can do this to me. Why couldn't things have stayed the way they were?_ Sasuke wanted to hate him but couldn't. _I can't admit it I don't want to kill you. Why did you do this to me?_

I loved you. 

--

It had been faint but he had heard it. _I loved you?_ _What did that mean? Who was it that about?_ His head spun with questions jealousy filled him. _Who did his Sasuke love?_ He would kill him.

--

As soon as the words escaped his lips he felt dirty and ashamed even though there was no one around to hear it. It was not brotherly love. That was what made it worse than just still caring for his kin slayer. He had tried to lie to himself but it was no use he **wanted **Itachi. Even the image of his brother standing over his dead parents aroused him. _Fuck it. _The pain and rage left him as he allowed pure unadulterated pleasure fill him. The image given to him by Itachi's tsukiyomi of him killing their parents filled his head. Sasuke opened his delicate mouth a gasp escaped. The silk fabric of his pajamas tightened. _This is wrong isn't it_ He could have really given a fuck at the moment. His hand traveled down his flat stomach to brush over his now throbbing erection. How can that bastard turn me on like this? Sasuke's breath hitched as he absentmindedly stroked himself through the fabric. The naughty hand traveled again up to his waistband where it hesitated. _I can not be doing this._ His erection which was practically begging to be touched told him otherwise. He tentatively lifted up his hips to push the constricting clothing down to his knees. He wrapped his hand around his shaft the first stroke made him moan louder than he would have liked or expected. with the next few pumps his inhibitions left him. his hand moved faster precum spilled out to lubricate his indiscretion. Soft chirping moan, more like cries, escaped his lips. _It's not enough._

Itachi.

--

Was he? It took him a second to absorb what he was seeing and had to grab the windowsill for support. Pleasure, which had been lurking in the background, pounced and he had to hold back a gasp. Sasuke, his reserved and rather prudish brother, was touching himself. His breath began to come in short rapid gasps as the cries of his obsession masturbating washed over him. He closed his eyes as his own penis began to cry out for similar treatment his hand crept to comply then, _Itachi_.. his name covered with a silky edge of passion in Sasuke's voice sent him over the edge. He wanted Sasuke. No more waiting. He climbed silently through the window which was conveniently open. Sasuke didn't even notice him as he stepped to the foot of the bed. _Oh foolish little brother how are you worthy of my affections? _A slight almost sadistic half smile played onto his face. _I wonder if he'll notice this._ Itachi walked to the side of the bed and in a single rapid movement straddled Sasuke and covered his working hand with his own.

--

Sasuke cried out as someone straddled him and stopped his hand. His eyes fluttered open. He let out a gasp the sight of his brother sitting on him. In that second the image of his brother caused his senses to explode and he came with a cry of pleasure. His eyes closed trying to capture the sensation his hips arched seeking the body on top of him. His seed spilled out coating Itachi's finger and hand. There was no time for Sasuke to glow in the aftermath of his climax. His eyes flew open and he made an attempt to escape but well Itachi was sitting on him and had a hold of his cock.

Why are you.. What are you do… 

He was cut off by the involuntary groan that escaped him as his brother languidly drew his hand off Sasuke's member and raised it to his mouth to begin sensuously licking the cum of his fingers.

Naughty little brother you've come all over my pants. I guess I'll just have to take them off.

--

He was so... Delicious and Itachi wasn't just talking about the milky fluid on his fingers. The way he was laying back on the pillows half propped up on his elbows. The usually spiky was roguishly flat. His entire body lightly flushed a slight blush adorning his cheeks. The way he acted. Staring up with huge eyes full of lust and confusion. So innocent. He wanted to take it. With speed attributed only to ninja he shed his shirt and stripped Sasuke completely of his pants.

--

Sasuke was torn. He shouldn't do this. He should push Itachi off grab the kunai hidden under his pillow and get his revenge. _But shouldn't I be allowed this one moment of pleasure... Happiness._ For once in his life Sasuke was going to act on impulse. Not let things like rational get in the way of his needs. He pushed himself up fully so that Itachi was in his lap. One hand snaked around his waist pulling a stunned Itachi to him. His mouth immediately found his collarbone licking and sucking desperate for his taste. The only sign of his brother's excitement was the tightening of the muscles the quickening of his breath. Sasuke cast desperate kisses up his throat to his chin. He hesitated slightly at Itachi's mouth but then pressed the them to his lips his small pink tongue slipped out and licked.. Asking. His eyes searched pleadingly but were met with his brother's emotionless ones. His free hand snaked down tugging at his brothers waistband the stroking the substantial lump there desperate to illicit a reaction from Itachi.

--

Itachi watched his brother's bold attempts to be intimate with mild shock and amusement. They pleased him and he would have allowed them to continue if Sasuke hadn't begun stroking him rekindling his urgency. He grabbed both Sasuke's wrists and shoved him down against the bed reasserting his dominance. Meeting no resistance he released his wrists and retracted momentarily to shed himself of his pants but immediately returned to rub their naked erections together. Sasuke cried out and Itachi actually let a gasp escape. He paused and watched lustfully as his brother begged wordlessly to be taken. His eyes half closed his mouth slightly open. Bucking his hips wantonly seeking his brother's touch.

God you are so fuckable.

Itachi grabbed his hips and angled them upward. He positioned himself and paused for only a second to relish in the moment before plunging himself deep into his brother.

--

_Oh fuck it hurts._ He was slightly dry and incredibly tight as he was a virgin. But it felt so amazing he couldn't stop from crying out mostly nonsensical babble. Each thrust was heaven. Sasuke even relished the way Itachi gripped his hip until they bruised. _Yes. Hurt me. I deserve to be punished. _

Hurt me.

--

Itachi was unable to contain the soft moans that escaped. His brother was so incredibly tight. He was even aroused by attempts to time their thrusts. Sasuke was very vocal but for some reason that turned him on. Most of his was a garbled variation of harderfasterItachiohgodfuckme. But one phrase stood out. Hurt me. _So that's how you want it little brother?_ Itachi hit him. Slapped him across the face hard. His head turned and he moaned whorishly. His lip had split and a small stream of blood tainted his cheek. Itachi had never been more turned on. His thrusts became faster and more violent with each passing second. Blood and semen leaked out of his ass crack. The subtle metallic smell of blood mixed with sex filled the air. Itachi's head spun his fingers found Sasuke's neck and he began to press. His eyes opened wide in shock his hands flew up to grab Itachi's wrists tugging in vain. He kicked his legs and squirmed but he could tell that only turned him on more. He only struggled for a second. It was useless. _Yes brother take me. In more ways than one._

I loved you.

--

Itachi's eyes widened almost imperceptibly in shock. He stared into Sasuke's eyes. They pleaded but not for him to stop. Itachi didn't know what he was drowning in pleasure. It was so erotic. He had tightened even further as he tensed. Coupled with watching slowly as the light faded Sasuke's eyes. He couldn't take it. As the last glimmer faded there was a little sound half way between a soft squeak and a sigh. He seemed so contented. Itachi came. With an explosion of pleasure he rode the waves of an orgasm. It was the ultimate bliss. He fell forward panting. He was gone. His words echoed in Itachi's mind.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! finished it! (bounces with happiness! Emo side walks over "WTF! are you doing you just killed bishie 5!!" (i number them :) How can you be happy!!) This is true I was a little hesitant at first to kill Sasuke off I mean is this too dark? (shifty eyes) Tell me what you thought! Please review! (forces Itachi to beg and give you puppy dog eyes for reviews)


End file.
